


I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lmao look at this trash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're okay, they'll tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoudandDangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/gifts).



> I wanted to write something for u bc I love ur works I didn't mean for it to be absolute trash

Tyler wears his sunglasses onstage, offstage, everywhere except when he sleeps now.

Josh wears only turtlenecks and bites his lip more often now, fidgeting his hands during interviews. 

Tyler sometimes leans against the tour bus bunks and touches the scarring over and around his eyes. 

Josh sometimes stares in the mirror and looks at his neck for hours. 

They're okay, they'll tell you.

* * *

Tyler can't play the piano that well anymore, doesn't climb around like he used to, but they've learned to set up the stage the same way every time so Josh can help him up onto the piano and Josh can backflip and Tyler can jump off and get back to the mic stand. 

Josh can't answer during interviews, and carries a notebook around with him filled with one sided conversations. His notes on his phone are filled too, and he makes Siri read them out loud so he can talk to Tyler. 

Tyler can't play the ukulele as well, either, but it's easier than the piano keys that they put Braille on, so they still do acoustic shows for stations and places that ask. 

Josh wishes he could do more than smile at Tyler's stories of how they met, wishes he could add, but he can't. 

They're okay, they promise.

* * *

Josh still does the drum island during Ride, but they don't do the trees ones anymore. 

Tyler doesn't climb anymore, just stands at the mic. 

Josh helps guide Tyler off the stage after the show ends. 

Tyler cries a lot more after shows, and not because of happiness. 

They're okay, they assure anyone who asks.

* * *

Tyler dictates his lyrics to Josh, into his phone, anyone who can write them down. 

Josh is learning sign language, but that won't help with talking to Tyler. 

They're okay, they say, before people can even finish the question.

* * *

After the crash, they still performed. 

After the crash, Tyler got most of the scars covered up so that all of the markings are hidden by his sunglasses. 

After the crash, Josh became less self conscious about the white lines on his neck and started wearing t-shirts again offstage. 

After the crash, they tell people that they're okay. 

They're not okay. 

Nobody knows that.


End file.
